1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to encapsulating an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display device is one sort of flat display devices wherein an organic light-emitting layer is positioned between electrodes opposed to each other and voltage is then applied between the electrodes so that holes and electrons injected from the respective electrodes to an organic light-emitting layer are coupled, and the exciting molecules thus generated are returned to a base state, thereby, light-emitting the emitted energy as light.
The organic light-emitting display device as above is excellent in view of light-emitting efficiency, brightness, view angle and a response speed and can be fabricated in light weight and thinness and therefore, has been spotlighted as a next generation display. The organic light-emitting display device requires the encapsulation of the array of pixels. U.S. Pat. Publication No. 6,998,776 discloses a structure to encapsulate the pixel region by applying a frit to a glass substrate.
The discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.